Pray to Him
by Bai
Summary: I live in the Darkness. The basement, under your bed, your closet, all the places you ever feared. All the places you've dreaded to go alone, I'm there. Including---the Prayer room.
1. Prolouge

Pray To Him

By: Bai 

__

"Pray to Him!" Dahlia shouted, smacking her seven-year-old daughter across the face. "Pray and be forgiven, Alessa!"

Alessa held her cheek, tears streaming down her eyes. She didn't know what she had done. All she was doing most of the day was playing in her room. Alessa had been 'pretending', as she called it, that her dolls were beautiful princesses that met a handsome prince, just like in the books she read.

At least the books she **had **before her mother found them and burned them. She had shrieked horribly like a banshee from Hell when she saw them. "What HAVE YOU DONE?!" Dahlia cried, her face askew with horror. 

Dahlia had finally come to her senses. Her eyes filled with pure malice. "DEMON CHILD!" She repeated the accusation over and over, before finally raising her fist and struck Alessa in her face.

"What you did was sinful, and I will not tolerate it!" Dahlia had shouted. After a beating, she took Alessa up to the Prayer room and said, "Pray to Him!" and shut the door behind.

Alessa begged and cried, banging on the door that concealed her in the room. She begged for her mother to let her out, and told her that she was sorry. But it proved to no avail.

Alessa brushed the dust of her black dress, and walked toward the little shrine in the middle of the room, and prayed. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The door hinges squeaked eerily as the door opened slowly. Dahlia entered the room to find little Alessa in prayer.

It pleased her somewhat, and filled her with a strange sort of pride to see her that way. She walked slowly towards her, the wood floor creaking under her bare feet.

"Have you repented, child?" Dahlia whispered lowly in Alessa's ear.

"Yes, Mama." Alessa small, broken voice answered.

Dahlia smiled slightly, and she picked her daughter up from the floor. She cradled Alessa tenderly, and felt that the child's tense muscles had relaxed. 

Good.

Alessa felt limp like a rag doll as Dahlia carried her to the kitchen. She managed to get some food into her, and afterwards, Alessa was very sleepy.

Dahlia took Alessa her room, and tucked her in.

"Alessa," Dahlia said gently, and Alessa's eyes opened. "You do know that Mommy loves you, right?"

Alessa nodded.

"And the only reason that Mommy punishes you is _because_ Mommy loves you, and you need correction. Do you understand?"

Alessa nodded once more, and Dahlia gave her a kiss on her forehead. Alessa curled up in her bed sheets and Dahlia heard a small sigh.

Dahlia watched her for a moment or so, before walking out and shutting the door gently behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy has to go now," Dahlia told a teary-eyed Alessa. "I have much business to attend to."

"But Mama…you promised you'd teach me how to make cookies today…" Alessa said, evidently upset that her Mama lied to her. 

"I know, Mommy _did_ promise, and Mommy's sorry for breaking it. But it's very important, and _will_ teach you next time."

"Pinky-swear?" Alessa asked hopefully.

"Yes, pinky-swear, now I have to go, okay?" 

"Okay…bye-bye."

The door shut and little Alessa was left alone in the big house. She sighed, and took off her little apron, and placed it on a hook in the kitchen. She put away the ingredients, and made her way to her room.

In her room, Alessa stare at the ceiling.

'I wonder what Mama does on her trips---" she thought nonchalantly. 'It must be really important.'

Alessa pictured her mother in her head. She was a hero and everybody loved her as much as Alessa did. 

__

Your Mama is already a hero, dear child---

Alessa snapped out of her little daydream and looked about. She saw not a soul around, yet she heard a voice.

trange.

Before long, Alessa summed up the courage to say, "Who said that?"

__

Me.

"Who are you?" Alessa asked. After a while after she received an answer.

__

Hmm---well, to be honest, I am I.

'I am I?" Alessa thought, 'That makes no sense---'

__

Oh, it makes a lot of sense. It's just how you look at it to truly understand its meaning.

"Well then---where are you?" 

__

I'm everywhere---you just have to look. I'm in the churches, the hospitals, practically everywhere in Silent Hill. It's not hard to find me. In fact, I'm in your home. 

"Where?" Alessa said, panic in her voice rising. Alessa could hear the 'thing' laugh gently. A low, cackle, it was.

__

In the Darkness, dear heart. I live in the Darkness. The basement, under your bed, your closet, all the places you ever feared. All the places you've dreaded to go alone, I'm there. Including---the Prayer room. I'm in the Prayer room right now---come here and I'll show you the Truth you seek. 

"What are you talking about?" Alessa asked, "What truth?"

__

You do want to know what Mommy dearest does?

"Uh-huh---" Alessa answered eagerly.

__

Well then---come to the Prayer room and I'll tell you.

Alessa hopped off her bed and rushed toward the door. Opening it, she ran towards the stairs to the second floor, where the Prayer room lay.

__

Come to me---my cute child. I'll show you what your mother tries to hide from you.


	2. Chapter Two: Truth and the Nightmare

Notes from Bai: Well…I got a review…and the reviewer said my story 'wasn't worth reading.' 

To Strike: Well although your review was a crappy one, I guess I should give you credit…but GOD! Cut me some slack! I'm only thirteen-years-old! 

Also, I put A LOT of effort in MY stories, and if you don't write stories, I don't think it's your place to say that somebody's story is 'terrible' or 'not worth reading'. BUT, I digress, for EVERYONE has their right of opinion---*cough cough* 

Well, I hope to get more---er---POSITIVE reviews in the future.

Adieu for now,

Bai, the disgruntled Korean fanfiction writer

P.S: Also, there will be some religious stuff in here, so if your part of a religion, please don't get upset. I'm not a Satanist or anti-Christ. In fact, I'm Catholic ^^

Also there is an introduction to drugs, such as White Claudia, so---well you get the idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alessa opened the Prayer room door cautiously. She looked in the room to find nothing except the Shrine she prayed to when she had 'sinned.' 

Walking in, she shut the door behind her.

"Hello?" Alessa's small voice echoed somewhat in the room. "Are you here?"

__

Yes---come closer to the Shrine.

She obeyed, but moved slowly towards it.

__

Do you see the white powder in the bowl?

"Yes."

Alessa touched it with her index finger. She didn't dare to taste it, because from where she was standing, it smelt stale.

__

That is called---White Claudia. It's used in cultic rituals to communicate with the spirits. Including, myself. I am Samuel---

"So that's your name?" Alessa asked. "Samuel?"

__

Yes. Your mother and many people pray to Me---to bring Me forth and cleanse the Earth with the fires of Hell. All suffering will be obliterated, and we'll be able to reach the Promised Land. You will be happy there, Alessa.

Only---I need help. I cannot escape from the Depths of my Hell alone. I will need a living spirit to act in My name. To act as My vessel so when the time comes, I will be free to do what the others pray for. I shall replace God in Heaven and thus, bring the End. 

But do not fret, those who believe shall reach Salvation, while others---will be Damned and burn with the Earth.

No come forth, child. Become my vessel---my nurturing Mother---and in return, when I become God, you shall take the Virgin Mary's place!!

Alessa didn't understand this. 

Virgin Mary? 

God? 

The End? 

Promised Land? 

What did all of this have to do with her mother? Where exactly does her mother fit in all of this?

"Um---what did Mama---do that her made a hero?" Alessa asked. She had forgotten all about it for some time, and Alessa wished to know.

__

She gave you life, my child. You were conceived---to become MY mother. Once you've bled the blood of womanhood, I shall take my place in you. Then you will give birth to me at the proper age of 20; without filthy procreation tactics most Humans take to produce life.

"What does 'procreation' mean? Why is it filthy?"

__

When a child is wanted in this world, the parents do an act of sexual plesures---to prove their love---But it's nothing more but LIES. You see, Lust is one of the sins that are committed over and over. 

Women sell their bodies to satisfy their hunger, thus we have whores in this world. It's crude and demeaning toward the Female race, and I shall not tolerate those who taint their bodies for gratification. Women were meant only to bring Life---not kill it with the gruesome technology of today.

It is barbaric, and I shall not have My mother tainted in such disgusting ways. You must remain a Virgin, that way; you can come to Heaven with Me. If you lose your Innocence before the time comes---then you must burn with the rest of the World.

Alessa heard a click behind her and she sped around.

There stood Dahlia. Her eyes were cold and the shadows under eyes made her look menacing.

"So---you've learned the truth, have you?" Dahlia whispered, "So then---there's no turning back then. You've learned your purpose, so all I need worry about is how to get him inside you."

"Mama!" Alessa cried, "H-he said-"

"I know what he said, you idiot girl!" Dahlia snapped, and Alessa flinched. " 'Not until you bleed the blood of womanhood---'! But evidently, that cannot be so! Once you have been told the Truth, you _must_ accept His spirit! The only dilemma is how---"

Dahlia stopped in mid-sentence. She suddenly began speaking nonsense under breath, then looked up. 

"I know how--- 'He will be nurtured by the Everlasting nightmare---' So if she suffers, that is _your_ Nightmare!" 

Dahlia let out a hideous cackle, and it scared Alessa---a lot.

"Mama, w-what are you gonna do?" Alessa asked.

"Simple my child," Dahlia smiled evilly, "You shall burn ---and so He shall arise!"

Dahlia rushed out of the room, and shut the door behind her. Alessa could here the click of the lock and was confused. She ran towards the door and tried to open it.

"Mama!" Alessa shouted, "Mama, let me out! What are you doing!? PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Her sentence ended in sobs. She sunk to the floor, her sobs echoing throughout the room. 

Time passed and darkness approached the room, with only the small flame near the shrine to light the room. 

Alessa heard footsteps approaching. 

"Mama?!" Alessa shouted, but met only a noise.

It was faint, sounded like water pouring on the ground, but it smelled funny.

Then she heard flicking like---a lighter?! She could have been mistaken---why would Mama have a lighter for?

Alessa walked towards the liquid and smelled it.

GAS?!

She remembered the smell from the stove whenever Mama cooked on the stovetop. She told Alessa that it was flammable and should be _very_ careful when around.

Then it dawned to her. 

Her Mama, the woman she loved and admired, was going to burn her alive!

"Mama, NO!" she cried, "NO PLEASE! LET ME OUT!"

"SO!" Dahlia cackled maniacally, "YOU'VE REALIZED YOUR FATE!!WELL THEN---BURN HELL CHILD!"

A flame spread out from the door and Alessa backed from it.

"MAMA!" She tried to yell over the roar of the fire, but the smoke made her cough uncontrollably. The heat and smoke hurt her eyes and she couldn't open them enough to see. 

She backed in a corner, where she cried until the flames reached her. The flames burned her skin and clothes and the only thing left to do was to die---

Alessa howled, but the anguished yells of a seven-year-old girl would not be heard.

__


	3. Chaper Three: Beginnings of her Nightmar...

Notes from Bai: Hey everyone 

I'm sooooo happy!! *jumps around like a giddy school girl* I got many, many positive reviews! ^^

Thanks to:

Remora . Hack

Soviet_Inclination 

Davy 

Neo_the_Reaver 

Yahguy 

Angsty_Freedom_Fighter

I wuv all of you for your positive comments. They really mean a lot to me, and YES, Neo_the_Reaver, I am Korean! Hugs to all of you ^8^ (ß Kissey face)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

__

Burning---

That's all Alessa felt. Her skin tingled with pain and her arms and legs felt numb. She tried to move them, only to be met with a sharp, quick pain.

They felt---broken.

She opened her eyes. 

Darkness---the thing Alessa so feared, surrounded her. She heard voices---They were faint, and that was when Alessa realized she was covered head to toe with bandages. 

These burdens covered her ears, so she could not hear. They also covered her eyes, so she could not see. Alessa felt as if her very world crumbled there and then. 

Alessa couldn't even shout to know if someone was truly there. They couldn't hear her. Just like the fire---her voice would be over powered---and would be left with nothing but to sleep---

To forget---

To welcome her Nightmare---

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alessa's eyes opened. 

A bright light stung her eyes and she closed them quickly.

Bloody hell---was she truly seeing this light? Or was it just another delusion of prosperity?

"I see you're awake," a kind voice met her ears.

Alessa couldn't move so her eyes looked towards the direction of the voice.

There stood a young nurse with dark brown eyes and smooth, black hair. Her eyes had a gentle look about them (something Alessa wasn't familiar with) and her face carried a happy smile.

"Hello there miss--- (she checked the clipboard) Gillesphie? My name is nurse Goodings. How are you feeling today?"

__

KILL---

Alessa averted her eyes from the young nurse. She was sure that was _Him _talking to her just now.

"S-a-my-l," Alessa whispered softly, as to not hurt her charred mouth and dry throat.

"What's that, sweety?" Goodings asked, "Did you say something?"

__

Yes, dear child---it is I---

"Miss Gillesphie?" Goodings asked again.

__

KILL HER, CHILD---

Nurse Goodings approached her cautiously. The child was probably not in control of her bodily functions after so long. It HAD been over three weeks since she was last seen awake and---not burnt.

When Goodings put a hand on her forehead, Alessa felt her body spring up from the bed and the only thing she remembered hearing---

---was a siren in the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

__

Alessa could hear screams---

Lots of screams---and for some odd reason---she liked them---

A lot.

She felt a hand on her cheek---caressing tenderly. 

'Well done, child---you truly know your power and what it is capable of---'

The caresses stopped abruptly, and when Alessa opened her eyes---she was on the ground.

The sting of her flesh had gone and the pain of her bones vanished.

Alessa could move again, and it felt wonderful. She promised herself she'd never take it for granted---

She got up from the ground and her eyes took in the surroundings.

This wasn't the hospital---or was it.

She made her way through the dark, her bare feet cold against the strange metal ground. 

'This wasn't here before,' she thought. The hospital---from what she had seen from her bed---had clean, white tile floors.

At last she stumbled against wall, and found a light switch. She switched it on, and a single bulb lit up in the middle of the room.

There was blood---everywhere!

The smell was so bad, Alessa puked on the ground almost immediately. She probably hadn't noticed the stench because her mind was in such a jumble. 

But nothing in God's creation would ever prepare her for the sight she saw---

In the one of the corners, lay a limb-less body with a bloodstained nurses uniform. 

The nametag read---' J. M. Goodings '

Alessa stared in horror. She trembled violently, and looked away.

Had she truly done that? Had she really killed nurse Goodings?

She froze, feeling a cool touch on her shoulder.

'Welcome to your Nightmare---mother dearest---'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

__


End file.
